A common problem in speech recognition and speech transmission is the corruption of the speech signal by additive noise. In particular, corruption due to the speech of another speaker has proven to be difficult to detect and/or correct.
Recently, systems have been developed that attempt to remove noise by using a combination of an alternative sensor, such as a bone conduction microphone, and an air conduction microphone. Various techniques have been developed that use the alternative sensor signal and the air conduction microphone signal to form an enhanced speech signal that has less noise than the air conduction microphone signal. However, perfectly enhanced speech has not been achieved and further advances in the formation of enhanced speech signals are needed.